Bandwidth Overload
by As Written By Us
Summary: Three unsuspecting American Inu-Yasha fans are sent to the Feudal Era and meet up with Inu-Yasha's crew. Now, on the wait to get home, the three time-travelers join Inu-Yasha on his quest for jewel shards. InuKago, maybe more if Mimi bugs me enough...
1. The Upload to a New World

As Written By Us presents Bandwidth Overload  
  
Intro: In case you don't know, As Written by Us has three members. Mimi (Mimi Moonstone), Shelly, and Cara (Hamtaro Cutie). The names in parentheses are our own independent pen names (Shelly doesn't have one). I'm twelve, Mimi's twelve, and I believe Shelly's eleven (tell me if I'm wrong, Shelly!). We use this account to collaborate together. In this fic the pattern of who writes the chapters will be me, Mimi, then Shelly. This is As Written By Us' first fic together. It's about us getting trapped in the Feudal Era of Japan. Hope you like it!  
  
Well, if nothing else, Shelly, Mimi, and Cara were in a fix. They wouldn't have even been such a situation if it weren't for the fact that they were a long ways from home, in distance, space, *and* dimension. Maybe to clarify this vague opening, I should start at the beginning.  
  
It was like any other normal Sunday evening, 5:03 pm to be exact. Cara was taking her computer turn, as well as completely neglecting to do her essay on ancient Egypt that was due tomorrow. Mimi and Shelly, her two best net friends, whom she liked to call her "sisters", just happened to be online as well. She got an instant message from each of them instantaneously, therefore proving the namesake once again. Not fond of being bombarded with IMs, Cara made a chat room and sent the link to them both.  
  
Online Host: Anime Angel Shelly has entered the room. AnimeEyesofHazel (Cara): G'day Mate!  
  
Anime Angel Shelly (Shelly): Hi.  
  
Cara: Mimi should be here soon. So what's up?  
  
Shelly: I'll tell you when Mimi gets here.  
  
Online Host: BugieBeetle1 has entered the room.  
  
BugieBeetle1 (Mimi): Hi!  
  
Cara: Hi, Mimi!  
  
Shelly: Me 'n' Mimi found this site that this guy hate made. It says that all visitors are in danger of getting launched to the Feudal Era if the bandwidth gets too high so he can make room for other visitors. It's an Inu- Yasha site.  
  
Cara: Heh. Cute.  
  
Shelly: Why does everyone keep saying that?!? It's not cute! It's stupid!  
  
Mimi: ::sits back and watches the show::  
  
Cara: lol  
  
Shelly: Pay attention! Anyway, I've been getting as many people as possible to go there to prove him a liar.  
  
Cara: And you want me to go there too.  
  
Shelly. Right. Here's a link.  
  
Cara clicked on the blue underlined text that followed. Loading... Loading... loading... Bandwidth overload, please try again la—  
  
"What the?!?"  
  
It must've been an odd site to see, Cara quickly shrinking to the size of a single molecule, and then zap! A single beam of light, about the width of a pencil shot from the monitor, and the particle that was Cara was gone.  
  
There are many beautiful things God has given man the gift of creativity to invent. Paintings, fireworks, clothes, music, even cars. But even these things hold not a candle's light to the flame of beauty that is the Internet. Thousands of shades of blue, deep green, indigo, violet, white, and black whizzing through the air right past you. And what a shame Cara wasn't even to enjoy it for the fear gallop[ing through her very veins. It all came to a crashing end. Cara tried to keep a clear head; after all, what did panicking ever solve? This new setting Cara found herself in was a quiet, serene, calm area. Other than herself and the two unfamiliar girls lying unconscious beside her, everything seemed to be in its place. They were by the edge of a forest, and a crumbling old well with streams of vines pouring in and out of it loomed about. The girl furthest from Cara groaned. Cara jumped to her feet instinctively into a fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you?" Cara asked the girl. Suddenly the girl closer to her grunted and caught hold of a tree near her to try to help herself up. The tree was instantly burnt to ashes in a flash of light that rivaled that of the trip through the Internet.  
  
"What the?!?" the girl cried, falling back down in surprise. Suddenly Cara heard a noise behind her in the bushes. She twirled about so that her fighting stance faced those bushes and cried in a possibly more defensive manner, "Who's there? Show yourself!" A rabbit hopped out from the bushes. She heard another noise. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. Could rabbits, squirrels, bugs and leaves possibly be ambushing her?  
  
"Who are you guys?" The second girl asked.  
  
"I don't give my name to strangers," Cara replied, back still facing the girl.  
  
"I'm Shelly." The first girl offered. This got Cara's attention.  
  
"You're Shelly? As in, Anime Angel Shelly?" Cara asked. Shelly simply nodded.  
  
"Then that'd make you," Cara nodded in the direction of the second girl.  
  
"Mimi." Mimi finished for her.  
  
"And you're either Cara, or I'm confused." Shelly said, referring to the girl whom was indeed Cara. Cara grinned and relaxed a little.  
  
"Nice to finally meet you all in person." Mimi said, smiling a bit.  
  
"Likewise." Cara replied. "Good going with that tree, Mimi. I thought it was highly suspicious, as well." Mimi blushed a little.  
  
"I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's okay. I think your witch powers have been increased or something, like my senses are sharper, and I'm faster." Cara said forgivingly.  
  
"Yeah, even I can see and hear and smell better. Things even feel different." Shelly added to Cara's point.  
  
"Have any idea where we are?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Last I remember, Shelly was getting me to go to that site..." Cara replied.  
  
"Then that must mean..." Realization dawned on all three of them as they stared into the forest.  
  
"But I thought Inu-Yasha was just a show?" Mimi wondered aloud.  
  
"Rumiko Takahashi's gonna have a lot to answer for for this..." Cara announced. The others nodded their head in agreement.  
  
A noise was heard behind them, this time belonging to a human. The girl stood behind them, clearing her throat and holding a bow and arrow aimed in their general direction.  
  
"You must be Higurashi Kagome... Ogenki desu ka?" (a/n: Ogenki desu ka means how are you in Japanese. Ain't it cool that I'm taking Japanese through a audio cassette/ book thing I got for Christmas and I know that?)  
  
~~~  
  
"... And we were flying through the Internet..." Shelly says.  
  
"And that's how we got here. Now our senses are sharper, I'm faster and a hell of a lot better at Karate, and Mimi's got stronger powers." Cara summarized.  
  
"And we have know way to get back." Mimi added. The perplexed faces of Sango, Kilala, Shippo, Inu-Yasha, Myouga, and Kaede stared back at them. The only person who seemed to understand at least a portion of what the three American girls were saying was Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I get it. I'd love to help, and I will, but I can't now." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, we know you all have to go look for Shikon shards and beat up demons 'n' stuff." Shelly said.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Kagome asked in amazement.  
  
"You guys are psychic, aren't you?" Shippo said excitedly.  
  
"No, but where we come from, you all are a hit Japanese animation called Inu-Yasha, and we all especially love the show." Mimi explained.  
  
"Wow! I'm on TV? That's sooo cool!" Kagome said with stars in her eyes.  
  
"What's TV?" Sango voiced out everyone's confusion.  
  
"It an...err...box, with moving pictures in it and..." On seeing the no- less-perplexed looks on the group's faces, Mimi gave up. "Aww, forget it."  
  
"Speaking of which, I've been watching a long time, and I gotta know, Inu- Yasha, when are you gonna make a move on Kagome? I mean, we all know you like her, and if you don't tell her soon then everyone's gonna get really mad..." Cara continued rambling on as Kagome kept turning unimaginable shades of red. Inu-Yasha just stared at her in a confused fashion, not having the slightest clue what she was talking about. A breeze swept through the room from the open door. Shelly thoughtfully stared out at the daylight. Miroku suddenly came to the doorway.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, there are reports of jewel shards not too far west of here." Then he spied the girls. "And who are these lovely women?" He asked. He didn't know that Cara knew his intentions and roundhouse kicked the side of his head, making him land swirly-eyed n the dirt.  
  
"I like this girl." Inu-Yasha and Sango said at once. Cara grinned and curtsied.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea! Can me 'n' Cara 'n' Mimi come with you guys?" Shelly asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! We won't be any trouble at all, and we don't even want any jewel shards or anything, we can just help you all kill these creeps in your way!" Mimi announced.  
  
"No. Absolutely not. And don't even try to argue or change my mind, Kagome, it's made up."  
  
~~~  
  
Cara, Mimi, and Shelly tied their tennis shoes and wrapped themselves up snuggly in the clothes they had borrowed.  
  
"She is obviously a warrior, and she has a magic aura around her, but why is she here?" A village women wondered to her friends, talking about Shelly. Everyone shrugged and went about their days. The three girls grinned. They were about to begin their first adventure with their all-time hero, Inu-Yasha.  
  
Did ya like it? Next writer is Mimi, and to Mimi, remember to SPELL CHECK! DOUBLE and TRIPLE SPELL CHECK! I'LL GET REALLY MAD IF I FIND ANY MISSPELLED WORDS! Please review! We accept anonymous reviews! –Cara, the smart one. 


	2. Power Upgrades

Bandwidth Overload Chapter Two  
  
Note to Cara: Hi....Hwo aer u? I'm fien. Oh and Cara, you spelled spell wrong in the last story, u spelled it Slpell. Cya-Mimi  
  
Cara, Mimi, and Shelly walked behind Inu-Yasha with great excitement. They had never even dreamed about this. But obviously someone did, how else would they had gotten here?  
  
  
  
"You know what's funny" everyone looked at Mimi  
  
  
  
"What's funny Mimi" said Cara  
  
  
  
"I wasn't even on that site, and yet I'm here."  
  
  
  
"Do you think," Shelly began, "That someone is targeting us?"  
  
  
  
"No clue." Mimi said while kicking at the dirt with frustration.  
  
  
  
"Well if someone is they're in for a surprise to know that this adventure ,into the computer and out into Inu-Yasha's land in the T.V. show, has strengthened us." Cara said in one breath  
  
  
  
"Well it didn't strengthen me, that's for sure"  
  
  
  
"Come on Shelly, I'm sure that's there is something." Mimi said trying to comfort her.  
  
Shelly shrugged and they all looked ahead of them. They were at the end of the traveling party, and Inu-Yasha and Kagome were up front. When they saw this the all said 'figures' under their breath. Mimi sighed and looked up at the sky.  
  
  
  
"It's gonna rain soon."  
  
  
  
"Mimi, how would you know?"  
  
  
  
"Shelly, I'm a witch...I know these things."  
  
  
  
"Well," said Cara, "we should warn Inu-Yasha."  
  
  
  
"Yes we should." Mimi said then blinked and she disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Where did Mimi go?" Shelly asked  
  
  
  
"I don't know." But then Cara looked ahead of them and changed her answer. "She is up there with Inu-Yasha."And Mimi was indeed up there with Inu-Yasha, yet she didn't know how she got there.  
  
  
  
"How did you pop up there!?" he demanded when she appeared beside him.  
  
  
  
"I have know clue, but I wanted to tell you that it's going to rain soon." when Mimi said that Inu-Yasha smelled the air.  
  
  
  
"I don't smell any rain."  
  
  
  
"Fine, don't believe me." Then she blinked and disappeared again.  
  
  
  
"That girl-"  
  
  
  
"Mimi" Kagome said interrupting Sango.  
  
  
  
"Well whatever her name is, she scares me."While Sango and Kagome where discussing her, Mimi had already reappeared next to Cara.  
  
  
  
"He wont believe me." she said making them both jump.  
  
  
  
"Don't scare me like that Mimi!"  
  
  
  
"Heh, sorry Shelly. Well anyways, he wont believe you, but I bet you a hamster dance that it will be raining in ten minutes."  
  
"Your on!" Chimed in Cara.  
  
  
  
"Leave me out of this bet, besides I don't' know what a hamster dance is."  
  
"Ok Shelly, but it's your loss."  
  
So the bet was made and Cara, Mimi and Shelly walked behind everyone at the end of the long line of travelers. Every now and again Mimi would point at the ground and a rainbow colored flower would sprout out of it. Also every now and then Cara would karate chop a tree branch in the way. And everyone just wondered why Shelly was there. Ten minutes later guess what happened. It began to rain. Luckily our heros where under the trees on the side of the road. Mimi smiled and looked at the wet Inu- Yasha coming to join them.  
  
"I told you so. Oh and Cara, you lost, hamster dance." and so Cara sang the hamster dance song.  
  
"De da de da do." it went on like this for about a few seconds, because Cara had forgotten the words and she was starting to really creep out Shippo.  
  
"INU- YASHA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS GOING TO RAIN." Screamed Kagome.  
  
"How the He** was I supposed to know!"  
  
"I would think that with your keen dog- demon sense you'd know!"  
  
"I don't always know!"  
  
"Well, Inu- Yasha, I'm wet so you can just SIT!" And with a loud thump Inu- Yasha was on the ground.  
  
"HEY!" he screamed from the ground. "What was that for!?"  
  
"For making me cold and wet, Hmp." with that Kagome turned around and stalked off, and once again Mimi, Cara, and Shelly said 'Figures' at the same time, under their breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that concludes chapter two of Bandwidth Overload, the next Writer is Shelly, GOOD LUCK SHELLY!  
  
~Mimi 


	3. As Confusing as HTML

This is going to be in script form because I am lazy and not good at the thing cara and mimi was doing. The scene is continueing from when it is raining and cara, mimi, and shelly just said "figures" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly out of the unexpected an umbrella droped from the sky and landed on shippo.  
  
Shelly: ::puts her hand over her mouth trying to hide her dorky laugh and also not wanting to be stared at::  
  
Cara: ::goes into a fighting passision giving warning to anything that might be wanting to do any harm::  
  
Mimi: *just is wondering why she didn't see that coming*  
  
Kagome: :: runs over to shippo and the bright-so-bright-it-could-blind-you- neon pink umbrella:: "Shippo are you  
ok?" ::picks up shippo and the ugly umbrella and puts it over her as is it still raining:: "Where'd the  
umbrella come from anyway?"  
  
Shelly: ::puts her hand down:: "It came from the sky!"  
  
Shippo: ::looks up at the sky angry:: "What was that for you big bully!"  
  
Cara: ::raises and eyebrow to shippo:: "so, calling the sky names?"  
  
Shelly: "Maybe the skys trying to tell us something! It's probally telling us it's gonna rain!"  
  
Mimi: "It is raining....."  
  
Everybody except shelly: o_o'''''  
  
Shelly: "Well Maybe it's gonna rain yet again!" *silence*  
  
Shelly: ^_^''''  
  
Cara: ::looks up at the sky as the wind hits her face:: "The umbrella didnt come from the sky, The wind must've  
knocked the umbrella out of someones hand."  
  
Miroku: ::gets up from getting kicked earlier:: "your right about that ,um what was your name again i kinda forgot  
from the kick at my head heh."  
  
Cara: ::smiles proudly of her kick:: "It's Cara."  
  
Miroku: "anyway like i was saying your right about one thing that it mustv'e got knocked out of someones hand by  
the wind, but i never saw an umbrella like this before." ::looks at the ugly umbrella that kagomes holding::  
  
Shippo: "Yeah i know i never saw something so ugly before."  
  
Kagome: "No, I think what he means is that the umbrella doesn't look like it's from the feudal ara. Someone from  
our time mustv'e brought the umbrella."  
  
Mimi: ::goes through kagome's bookbag and pulls out popcorn and makes it up:: "This is getting interesting."  
::pops a peice of popcorn in mouth::  
  
Shelly: ::jumps on Mimi's head and grabs the popcorn bag and stuffs a mouthful in her mouth::  
  
Mimi: -_-''' "You couldv'e just asked." ::swat at shelly to get down::  
  
Shelly: ::gets down and chews popcorn while thinking:: *light bulb pops up on top of shellys head and blinks*  
"wait....so what your saying kagome is that someone besides you, cara, mimi, and me are here from our time?  
  
Cara: ::claps hands:: round of applause for shelly! she actually didn't get confuesed with something!  
  
Shelly: hey x.x''' "You make it sound like i'm stupid."  
  
Cara: ^_^'''''  
  
Miroku: "exactly what i was going to say kagome intill I was interupted." ::tries to say politly:: ^_^''''  
  
Inuyasha: ::is sitting on a tree under a big branch so he doesn't get more soaked the he already is::  
"WHO CARES ABOUT A STUPID UMBRELLA!"  
  
Sango: ::is startled byt the sudden loud noise and gets up from being half- asleep under the tree with her giant  
bumorang thing over head trying to keep from getting totally soaked::  
  
Kilala: ::is startled by the sudden loud noise to and makes that cute meow noise::  
  
Cara, Mimi,and Shelly: "Awwwwwwww!" ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: ::calms down a bit:: "come on lets go." ::jumps down from tree:: "We don't have time to figure out a stupid  
mystery about an umbrella."  
  
Shelly: "Can we come please we won't bother you! It's not like we'll force you to pertect us! ::looks at kagome evily  
and looks back at Inuyasha:: We can defend ourselves!"  
  
Inuyasha: "I know karate freak and i think that witch or whatever maybe i said maybe can defend themselves, but you  
well........you?! You don't have any powers! You'll probally come running to me crying ::does a bad  
imitation of Shelly:: "Inuyasha help me the umbrella's gonna eat me!" "  
  
Cara: "Karate freak?" x.x'''  
  
Mimi: "maybe, whats that suppose to mean?!"  
  
Shelly: " I don't think anybody would bother or attack me though. If they do they might just back away cause I'm  
weirding them out or better yet.... ::looks around for umbrella:: aha! ::picks up umbrella::  
My new weapon! ^_^ ::swings around likea fancy sword:: ta- da!"  
  
Mimi: "Yes i can see that you and the umbrella are meant to be!" ::starts laughing anf rolling on the muddy ground::  
  
Shelly: ::points at mimi laughing:: "Y-You're a piggy rolling in the mud like that!" ::laughs uncontrollibly::  
  
inuyasha:: "I'm leaving!" ::walks away into the forest::  
  
Cara, Mimi,and Shelly: ::look up at inuyasha:: "Hey wait for us!" ::runs after Inuyasha::  
  
Who knows what awaits the 3 girls and the Inuyasha group find out in the next episode well...er...chapter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ I hope that was good enough oh yeah sorry mimi for making you roll in the mud lol  
  
-Shelly 


	4. Let the Game Begin

It's Cara again. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Inu-Yasha and crew, followed by their three new companions, Cara, Shelly, and Mimi are now starting their first adventure together.  
  
"Oh, gods, as if rain wasn't enough of a delay." Mimi said as the group approached the foot of a particularly large hill, or a particularly small mountain, whichever it was no one could tell, and it really didn't matter anyway.  
  
"Delay? You don't even need those jewel shards, and you're complaining about delays?" Inu-Yasha snapped.  
  
"Calm down. It's not that bigga deal. We'll just walk around it." Shelly said coolly. Myouga, sitting on Sango's left shoulder, closed his eyes, and crossed his arms thoughtfully, as he's known to do.  
  
"That wouldn't be such a wise decision, Shelly. I've heard of a place like this. The 'mountain-hills' they call it. To the left lies a large crevice in the earth too wide to be crossed, and to the right lies a large pool of quicksand."  
  
"Then we'll just have to climb this thing!" Cara said determinedly, and marched up what seemed a suitable path. She missed a rock in the path and tripped, and had big swirly unconscious eyes.  
  
"If we can't go around, and we can't go on it, how're we supposed to get to the jewel shard?" Shippo asked. Everyone thought a moment. Shelly twisted a strand of her dark brown hair around her finger absent-mindedly as she concentrated on the situation at hand. Cara's hazel eyes turned almost green as they shown with thoughtfulness. Mimi vaguely watched a multi- chromatic flower she accidentally created grow and twist into many vines, swallowing an old willow tree as ideas unfolded in her mind.  
  
"Of course! It's so obvious! Why didn't we think of it before!" Cara burst excitedly all of the sudden. Everyone looked at her confusedly.  
  
"Mimi can get anywhere she wants just by blinking, right? So we all just hold on to her and she blinks us past this mountain-hill thingy!" Cara said with a triumphant glow.  
  
"I don't even know how to use that power, though. And what if it just takes me?" Mimi argued.  
  
"Then just blink right back! Come on, it's worth a try!" Mimi shrugged, as did everyone else, and they all formed a chain. Miroku took both Shelly and Sango's hand, Shelly took Mimi's hand, Shippo perched on Mimi's shoulder, Mimi took Cara's hand, Kagome took Cara's hand, and Inu-Yasha, blushing, took Kagome's hand. Cara grinned at them.  
  
"You two look so cute!" She said honestly.  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome muttered at the same time as Inu-Yasha began to say "Why you..."  
  
"Hurry, Mimi! Blink!" And so Mimi blinked. Everyone stood still.  
  
"Maybe if we all blinked...?" Shelly suggested. Everyone groaned.  
  
"That was a stupid suggestion, Shelly. It won't work." Sango said.  
  
"It's worth a try." Shelly said quietly. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"One..." Mimi said, as she tucked a strand of black hair with a red tip behind her ear.  
  
"Two..." Kagome said.  
  
"Mew!" Kilala finished. Everyone blinked and opened their eyes. They were on the other side of the mountain.  
  
"Well whaddya know?" Cara said, chuckling lightly.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Inu-Yasha commanded. Everyone moved forward except Kagome.  
  
"Uhh, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said, blushing and staring at their still attached hands. He immediately let go, blushing as well. Cara raised her eyebrows at them.  
  
"Not a word." They said in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You sure you don't sense any demons yet?" Shelly asked. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Shippo, Cara (who had developed her own sort of intuition as to whether a demon was close or not) and Mimi (who sensed them magically) all shook their heads.  
  
"It may take weeks to find one. Wouldn't be the first time." Sango told Shelly. Miroku nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"DIE, PERVERT!" Sango yelled. THUD. Everyone else got a big anime sweat drop.  
  
"What'd you do this time?" Cara asked Miroku.  
  
"Nothing! I just agreed with her!" he replied, rubbing the back of his agonized neck. The group turned their eyes on Sango, who in returned, shrugged.  
  
"One learns to be cautious when dealing with a pervert like him." She said coolly.  
  
"Can we make camp here?" Kagome asked. Inu-Yasha was about to say no when Cara interrupted.  
  
"We sure can. And if you don't want to rest for tonight, Inu-Yasha, you can go ahead with anyone who will go with you." Inu-Yasha looked to the others for support, who all in turn hid behind Cara.  
  
"We'll camp here." Inu-Yasha said, admitting defeat. Cara looked at him smugly.  
  
"I only brought enough tents for me and Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Inu- Yasha. What're you guys gonna do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Easy. Four tents, right? Two to a tent, then." Cara said. "I'll bunk with Mimi, if she doesn't mind," Mimi nodded her agreement, "Shelly will sleep with Shippo, Inu-Yasha and Kagome will sleep together, and," Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked at each other and blushed, "Sango, that leaves you and Miroku. That okay?" Sango pouted.  
  
"Why can't I sleep with Kagome and Inu-Yasha sleep with Miroku?" Cara was prepared for that one.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, who would you rather sleep with, Kagome or Miroku?" Inu-Yasha thought a moment.  
  
"The monk snores. Kagome."  
  
"Alright, so it's two-against-one. You lose. Miroku's your problem." Meanwhile, Miroku was a little ways off feeling sorry for himself. Shelly snickered lightly at Sango's misfortune. Sango turned dark, evil-looking eyes upon her, which made Shelly gulp in fear.  
  
Kagome kicked together a pile of wood and got a pack of matches from her coat pocket. Inu-Yasha, trained in the ways of modern-day camping, put up the tents. Shippo gathered extra firewood. Sango played with Kilala. Cara, Mimi, and Shelly wandered a little ways off to talk.  
  
"Is it real?" Cara asked aloud, sitting on a tree stump. Mimi leaned her back against a tree, stuck her hands in her pockets, stared at the forest floor, and kicked at the ground repeatedly.  
  
"It would seem so." She said. Shelly sat in a pile of soft leaves.  
  
"How're we gonna get back?" She wondered.  
  
"Well, in a few weeks we'll go to Kagome's place and get home from there." Cara answered logically.  
  
"But in the first Inu-Yasha manga, it is set in Tokyo, 1997." Shelly reminded her.  
  
"I know, I've been thinking about that. I figure we'll just find that site and figure it out from there." Cara answered. She looked toward Mimi.  
  
"You okay, Mimi? You're kinda quiet..." Mimi gave a long, dramatic sigh.  
  
"I miss Josh." Cara got a huge anime sweat drop.  
  
"You're pathetic." She told Mimi.  
  
"And you aren't? All you talk about is that Justin dude, and you aren't even going out with him!" Mimi snapped, green-brown eyes glowing with fury. Cara was about to get angry, but sighed in defeat."  
  
"You're right." Was all she said. Her own hazel eyes began slightly shimmering with a hint of tears, even though she tried to hide it.  
  
"What I wouldn't give for a nice hot bath, a warm bed, and a Yu Yu Hakisho marathon." Shelly said. Cara and Mimi both had to smile at this.  
  
"And a cheeseburger." Cara added, playing with her shoulder-length reddish- brown hair.  
  
"And a snow day!" Mimi added.  
  
"A million dollars!" Said Shelly  
  
"An Avril Lavigne CD! And Michelle Branch and Vanessa Carlton! A whole bunch of CDs!" Said Cara.  
  
"A laptop computer!"  
  
"A mansion!"  
  
"A whole bunch of servants!"  
  
"A magic genie!"  
  
"An indoor swimming pool!"  
  
"An Inu-Yasha marathon!" Mimi and Shelly stared at Cara.  
  
"So I'm obsessed. So sue me. Contact my lawyer."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the campsite...  
  
"Raman's done!" A stampede came Kagome's way.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"We better be getting' back, food's probably done by now." Ten minutes later...  
  
"That was great, Kago!" Cara said happily. "I love chicken Raman!" Cara glared at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Err... thanks... Kagome..." he muttered. He blushed. Cara patted her tummy and said  
  
"Well, I'm officially full, I'm going to write. Could I please borrow a pen and some paper, Kago?" Cara asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, hold on." She got out a notebook, two pens, and a large supply of towels from her backpack.  
  
"I'm gonna go dip my feet in the spring while I wait for my food to get all digested. Anyone wanna come with?" Kagome offered.  
  
"Sounds good. I'll come." Cara said. All the girls nodded their agreement.  
  
"Thought you were gonna write, Cara?" Shippo pointed out. Cara grinned, threw a towel over her shoulder, grabbed the notebook and pens, and said  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'm a professional multi-tasker." They all went to the nearby spring. Mimi, Shelly, and Cara walked together right behind Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Ever notice how there's automatically a hot spring close by wherever Kagome and Inu-Yasha make camp?" Cara pointed out. The spring was bubbling softly. All the girls took their shoed off and relaxed at the edge of the pool. Eventually they took their clothes off and decided to go in. Cara, Mimi, and Shelly, all worn out from the day's work, almost fell asleep. They might've fallen asleep if all of the suddenly in a split two seconds Cara's eyes got bigger while her pupils got smaller.  
  
"DAMN!" she cursed as she leapt out of the water to the bank, and then running some more. She hastily grabbed a towel and threw it around herself as she ran. All of the other girls quickly followed. What had become of their friend? What was going on?  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Cara summoned in a loud voice as she neared the campsite.  
  
"What?!" He demanded grumpily.  
  
"You know Myouga's sixth sense about being able to escape danger before it happens?"  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"I haven't seen him since right after we blinked passed the mountain- hills." She replied, sweat pouring from her face.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"When I find that little blood-sucking dumb ass flea I'm gonna kill him!" Inu-Yasha muttered from the tree he was watching the skies from. There were scouts placed in all directions. If any demon should get near, they would be ready. Kagome sat in the tree next to him.  
  
"Oi! Inu-Yasha! I think there's something you should come look at!" Shippo yelled loudly from the west of Inu-Yasha's hiding place. The loud noise startled Kagome and she began to lose her balance. Inu-Yasha grabbed her wrist and helped her back on the tree branch..  
  
"Be careful, Kagome." He said, looking her in the eye.  
  
'He's not acting himself. Something's up.' Kagome thought to herself. Inu- Yasha jumped down.  
  
"Uh... Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said, going bug-eyed. "You forgot me! And I'm afraid of heights all by myself!" She cried.  
  
"Jump down!" He said back to her.  
  
"I'll break my neck!" Kagome said in a panicking state. She was close to tears. Inu-Yasha sighed.  
  
"I meant jump and I'll catch you, moron." Kagome gulped.  
  
"Ok-k-k-k-kay," Kagome said, stuttering with fear. She stood up on the branch, steadied herself, then jumped. Inu-Yasha caught her easily.  
  
"There, safe and sound." He said to her, putting her down. She gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Thanks, Inu-Yasha. I was really scared..." Inu-Yasha went red in the face.  
  
"Well, uhh. Umm, no, no, no, prob--"  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Hurry UP!" Shippo said yelling. Inu-Yasha and Kagome both went running for Shippo's location. Cara, who was spying in the bushes, cursed mentally.  
  
"I'll get those demons or whatever they are for screwing up an adorable Inu- Kago moment like that..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"What is it, Shippo?" Inu-Yasha asked seriously.  
  
"It looks like... wasps..."  
  
"Naraku." Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Come over here!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"I could've sworn I saw a little green thing that looked an awful lot like that hot brother of yours' little minion."  
  
"Sessho-Maru *and* Naraku?" Inu-Yasha asked incredulously.  
  
"'Snot all." Kagome said quietly. "I thought it was an illusion at first, but I see hair."  
  
"Another Yura?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Not another, the Yura." Kagome corrected.  
  
"But we killed her!" Inu-Yasha reminded Kagome.  
  
"Listen, I don't know how, but these are the exact patterns Yura used. This is definitely her work. Which means..."  
  
"She's back?" Shelly asked, popping up. Cara, Miroku, and Sango were with her.  
  
"I've always wanted to try a hand at your style of fighting, Inu-Yasha." Cara said with an evil glint in her eyes. A wasp flew at a dangerously amazing pace towards Mimi. She gave it a single look before her eyes glowed bright red and the bug dissolved with a shriek in mid-air.  
  
"Let the games begin." She said, turning her attention back to the others, her eyes paling back to her natural color.  
  
End chapter four.  
  
Mimi, you're next. I figure you can start the big battle off, then Shelly can continue it, and I can either extend or end that part, depending on what you all do with it. And to our readers, be prepared fro some scary twists, curves, and new challenges in the near future! Please review!!! 


	5. Fluffy!

Note to Cara: happy?....I sure hope you are -  
  
Note to my sister Kagome:: ALL FLUFFINESS DEDICATED TO U!  
  
Everyone stared around at each other in disbelief. You didn't have to be psychic like Mimi (yet she read everyone's mind at that moment) to know everyone was thinking, 'how could this be happening?'. And yet in its total unlikelihood it was, happening that is. Mimi was behind a bush with Cara, watching guard when Mimi spotted something fluffy and white.  
  
"Cara!!!" Mimi whispered frantically shaking the drowsy girl.  
  
"Huh . . . " Cara eyed the noisy Mimi drowsily then looked where the frantic girl was pointing. Cara was fully awake then.  
  
"It's my fluffy wuffy! My Sesshy!" Mimi said again in a frantic whisper  
  
"I see that Mimi, he is even more hot in person . . . "   
  
Mimi looked at Cara, smiled, then began to stand up, but was pulled down by a wide-awake Shelly who had appeared beside her.  
  
"Don't do it Mimi!" she whispered urgently.  
  
"Awww Shelly, come on, please, I want to hug him and love him and call him Fluffy . . . "  
  
"I know, don't we all, it's the same with Legoles, we want to hug him and love him and call HIM hottie."  
  
Mimi and Cara had to stuff their fists in their mouths to silence their giggles that were rising inside of them. So the three girls stared lovingly at Sesshoumaru. Well they stared lovingly at Sesshoumaru until someone taped Mimi (which was between Shelly and Cara) on the shoulder, and she turned around slowly. When she turned around and saw the little girl standing there, whom she had immediately recognized as Ren, the little girl that traveled with Sesshy. Mimi stared at Ren, her jaw slackened a little, then she started poking both Cara and Shelly, simultaneously.  
  
"Hey! Mimi, I know you like to poke, but don't poke me, poke Cara"  
  
"Thanks a lot Shelly, but I'm already being poked."  
  
"Guys! Would you all turn around?!" Mimi said through clenched teeth.  
  
So, Cara and Shelly looked at each other, then they decided they should turn around. Which was about time, because the fingers Mimi had been poking them with had become numb. But as it turns out, when Shelly saw Ren, and when Cara saw Ren, they completely forgot that they had been poked five million times by Mimi.  
  
"Hi!" said the perky little Ren.  
  
"Uh . . . hi . . . " said all three girls in unison.  
  
"I'm Ren," then the little girl with black hair pointed at Sesshoumaru, "he saved me, so now I stay with him." The three girls nodded.  
  
"He is looking for his half brother, Inu Yasha. Have you seen him? He had golden eyes, claws, fangs, white fluffy ears, and a white fluffy ail. But his tail isn't as long as Sesshoumaru's." The little girl smiled, then Cara, looked from the confused Mimi, to the thinking Shelly, the answered.  
  
"We haven't seen anything white and fluffy except Lord Sesshoumaru's tail."  
  
Mimi and Shelly nodded in unison.  
  
"Well, if you see him, please tell me, buh-bye!" with that little Ren walked away to talk to Lord Sesshoumaru.  
  
:anime sweat drop: "that was close" said Cara  
  
"Yeah it was Cara, but Shelly and I were scared"  
  
"Who said I was?"  
  
"Well, Shelly, I just thought that since you weren't talking . . . "  
  
"OKAY! I was scared, happy?"  
  
"Okay, now lets find Inu Yasha" said Cara, standing up and walking away, dragging Mimi and Shelly after her. 


End file.
